


红色几衬你

by tanhuan



Category: my way——周国才
Genre: OMC - Freeform, 一见钟情, 大量私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanhuan/pseuds/tanhuan
Summary: 成功做完手术之后，她遇到一个男人。
Kudos: 1





	红色几衬你

其实手术后，周国才的日子也没有变得多好过，路人的指点，同事的回避，还有对前妻儿子的愧疚。

不过她终于是个女人，日子变得有盼头。

她变得好忙，因为她不止在周末才去买衣服。同时还要努力工作，赚点多钱。还要去什么什么部门，修改自己的公民信息。她还给自己改了新名字——周玉才，她好钟意这个名字。  
===================================================================  
你进地铁站已经没什么人了，站门前只有一个人，她穿着女人的衣服，身型看起来又像个男人。

哦——异装癖。

你难得看多她几眼，不小心被她发现了。她小小地往旁边挪了一步，掩了掩自己的衣服。

她不会以为自己会非礼她吧？

你觉得有点意思，冲她笑笑。她一时没反应过来，楞了一下，然后也勉强提起嘴角。

这个时候你觉得不说点什么就尴尬了，你清清嗓子说，

“红色好衬你啊。”

“真噶？”她小小地笑，咬了下唇，“多谢啊。”

“几性感。”这半句话被到站的地铁打断了。

车厢空荡荡的，你犹豫了一下，还是坐到她对面。你们又不小心对视了一下，又是互相笑笑。后面她不好意思了，一直看着地面。有的时候又撩撩头发，有的时候高跟鞋又敲敲地面。

你开始后悔没有坐到她旁边。

几站之后，车厢越来越多人，最后她旁边还剩下最后一个位置。有个带着酒气的胖子进来了，你趁他没坐下来之前，快步走到那个位置坐了下来。

那个肥仔翻了你一个白眼，骂：“痴线。”坐翻你个位。

你没有理会那个肥仔。她都好惊讶地看着你。

“好糗啊。”你心里面想。

“唔该晒。”她好小声说。

坐得近了，你才闻到她身上有股香气，不像其它那种精致空洞的味道，好像是带着温热，暖暖的味道，靠着她呼吸地起伏，悠悠地熏出来。你偷偷地深吸几口，你知道你中招了。

你的瞳孔紧缩，心跳加速，手心都是汗涔涔的。旁边的她好像也很紧张，手指头捏来捏去，你都听到她咽口水的声音。

“额......这张是我的名片。”你决定用最老套的方法破局。

“啊，这张是我的。”她慌忙从身边的女士手袋掏出一张名片给你。

周玉才，总监，当然，还有手机号码。

“你叫玉才啊，好好听啊。”

“真噶？你个名都系啊。”她又对着你笑了，你不明白她为什么笑得这么得意，但是你觉得她笑得真的好可爱啊。

接下来的车程，你们也没聊什么。大部分都是你在问问题，还不敢问多，多讲一句都要考虑好久，她都会回答你，但是都是短短的。

好似有点尴尬，但是你又希望继续。

你想听到她对你说话，想看她笑。车厢晃来晃去，有的时候你不小心碰到她，或者她不小心碰到你，然后大家讲声sorry。但是其实你好想一直挨着她。

后面她快到站了，准备要下车。你才发现你早就坐过站了，但是又有什么所谓。你下定决心，问她：“你几时得闲啊？不如一起吃个饭啊。”

她又被吓了一跳，你也觉得自己太突然了。在你后悔的时候，她又答应了，“咁我地手机联系啦。”

你估不到她会答应，开心到快要爆炸。

她说，“走啦。”

你知道你真系中招了，晚上回家睡不着。想来想去都是她，还有接下来的约会要怎么安排，你恨不得马上就约，约出来不说话，能看见她就好。

编辑短信。

“今晚...”“你几时...”“不如周末...”

打来来去又删来删去。

好不容易发过去了，才发现已经好晚了。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊点解我咁傻噶！”

她一晚没有回短信。

你又不知道几时睡着了。

醒来的第一件事，马上查看最新信息——

“好的^-^”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”


End file.
